White hair, Demon eyes
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Sio doesn't like how her hair is white now and wants to dye it back; Adam disagrees. Adam x Sio angst, and lots of comfort. Once again, really trying to give Adam authentic British speech, so apologies in advance if you come across some terms that don't seem to make sense! (or if I mis-used them I apologize).


**A/N: A small piece kind of wondering about Sio's hair color now that it seems to have changed back?**

* * *

" _Gyaaaa_! Ohmygod Adam, we overslept!"

A shrill squeal in his ear was _not_ how the infamous silver-haired Ripper preferred to start his day, much less with her suddenly jumping all over his bed and nearly knocking the air out of him like he was a cushion.

" _Oomph!_ Christ, Sio…can yeh not just be quiet for once?!" A low growl, only a single emerald reluctantly peeking out of half-lidded eyes, the rest of his body not even bothering to move. "An' next time can you please _not_ just jump on me like that…you're heavier than you look…"

"Eek! I'm sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"'S fine…just don't do it again…" He grumbled tiredly, still groggy from being woken up so abruptly but if it was her, well…he supposed he could forgive that. "So where's th' fire…"

"H-huh? Oh, no…b-but, just, it's already half past seven!" Despite her nervous tittering, he could feel her settling herself on his back, hands resting on his head. "My meeting's at 0900 hours…"

A deep sigh, and she scrambled to hold on as his body shifted slightly. "…And? You've got plenty 'f time…why are you waking me up…"

"B-Because–"

"–is th' base under attack–"

"–no–"

"–are we in danger–"

"–n-no–"

"–then I," an irritated sigh as he turned his head the other way into the pillow, "am goin' back t' sleep."

And without another glance, he shut both his eyes and proceeded to sink back into the warmth of his nice, soft bed, with its cushy pillow…

"…A…Adam…"

Bloody hell. " **What.** " Although he cared deeply about Sio, and often dreamed about having a carefree, 'normal' relationship with her like any other young couple, he had to admit that there were a few downsides. "What now?"

"…My hair needs to be dyed again…"

A noncommittal grunt. "So do it yourself."

"…It's easier if someone helps me…"

"Then go ask Mirza or Jess! I'm sure they'd be more than happy t' help…"

Perhaps he was a little too harsh, but Adam was exhausted from the previous day's mission; with everything escalating now at such a fast pace, he valued every last minute of rest he could get. Still, a pang of guilt ran through him as he heard her intake of breath, her feelings no doubt hurt by his sharp tone.

 _'An' what about me, 'ey? Can't I be selfish for once…'_ He would give his life for her, gladly–without any hesitation. But constantly giving for someone without receiving…it would wear him out.

"I-I…I'm sorry…you're right, I…didn't mean to bother you…" Her voice was wobbly now and he could hear that fragile tone, when she was trying very hard not to cry.

 _Shit_. No matter how irritated he got with her, just even the threat of tears and he would instantly give in. "Ah jeeze…sorry, didn't mean t' yell at you…I'm just right knackered, all right? Please, don't cry…"

"Mmmm…n-no, you…have a point…" Slowly, she lifted herself up, although she was reluctant to leave his warmth. "It's just…I'd, rather it be you."

He let out a snort. "Me? An' what makes me more qualified than those two? Hell, Jess probably has the most experience with this beauty schtick…"

"…Because you make me feel comfortable."

A genius. Idiot savant. Girl-who-didn't-seem-to-realize-how-powerful-her-words-are. Of all the possible reasons she could have given…it reflected her penchant for simplicity and also honesty.

Both emeralds were wide open now. She'd gotten his attention.

"Is that right…"

"Y-Yeah…b-but, uh, I'll…I'll just do it myself– _hiyaaa_ –!"

Before she could climb off him, he had reached one arm up and single-handedly pulled her down, down onto the sheets so that she was pinned underneath him, the sleeping wolf finally having awoken fully. "Why are you so gutted about your bloody hair color? You've got higher rank than most of those sods for God's sake, I'd hardly think your appearance would matter!"

Her maroons were wide, still shiny from the unshed tears that Adam had a feeling might be falling sooner than he would like. "I-I…I just don't like how I look, okay?! Every time I look in that mirror I think, 'who is this girl? She doesn't look like me…'" A sniffle, and though a tear fell, her expression had also taken on that of slight defiance. "I hate it! I hate the way I look now…"

His emeralds narrowed in a way that they rarely did around her. "…Well, you do realize Sio, my hair is white too. Has been for some time now…" He drew closer, until he could count each individual eyelash, now as silvery-pale as his own, her breath harsh against his face. "Does that make me beastly, as well?"

"!" Now her eyes were even wider, and that expression changed once again from anger to pure shame. " _Ch-Chigau_ , that's not–that's not what I–!"

A somber sort of silence descended in the room, sleep all but gone from his mind now as Adam turned those words over in his head. He knew exactly how she felt…the feeling of becoming someone else, someone you didn't want to be and yet were forced to accept…

It had taken him a long time to overcome that horrid memory, and even now it still occasionally rose up in his mind, as if to taunt and threaten to pull him back down to whatever depths of darkness he'd worked so hard to escape from. Monster, murderer, Jack the Bloody Ripper…regardless of what the world knew now, of Nightingale and her true intentions, it didn't change the fact that he still charged into battle with a giant knife and psychotic grin.

A sniffle, then a hiccup, and the dam broke, Sio bursting into tears as she turned away, unable to look him in the eye now. "I-I'm sorry… _sorry_ …! I-I…I'm always saying stupid things…I'm sorry…"

There was a low growl in his throat, but he restrained himself just in time to not lash out at her. "Just stop apologising! Please, Sio…just…" How many times had he told her again and again, that she didn't need to say sorry every single time she upset him? No more words now; before she could babble on about how terrible she was, he had scooped her up, nearly crushing her in his embrace, tears and all. "You know…I'm not upset at you because you dislike white hair; I'm wound up because it hurts me to hear you talk so…the way you rag on yourself…it breaks my heart, you know…"

Ironic, given that he was one to talk about self-loathing and self-punishment. But slowly he was learning as well, to accept himself for who this mangled soul was, because wasn't that what she had done, when they first met? 'You're no ordinary human', she'd leered, but there was praise in her voice as well. And then just falling so fast and so deeply as she eagerly learned more about him, accepted him and everything he stood for…

There were only a few sniffles now, Sio unable to say anything–or perhaps she didn't know what to say. Great; this was not how he wanted to start this day off at all, never mind the too-early disruptions. Sighing, Adam felt, not for the first time, like a complete and utter arse. Why was it that whenever he wanted to tell her how he truly felt, it always came out in the worst way possible?

"…I…look; I'm sorry for upsetting you like this; 'f you want, I'll…help you dye your hair, yeh?"

To his surprise, she slowly shook her head, wiping her tears. "…No; no, Adam, I…I was thinking about what you said. And I realized, I've been…selfish. By not considering your feelings…I-I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Those sad maroons, he hated seeing them so mournful. It made him feel helpless, like falling down a dark hole from which there was no exit. "…You know…I think you look as lovely as ever. Even if your hair's no longer what it used to be…you're still _you_. You're Sio Ogura, that hasn't changed a bit." The strands still as soft and silky between his fingers as he brushed them out of her face, her eyes staring into the distance as if in some sort of trance.

"…I…always thought, you looked good with white hair. Actually, you…to me, are beautiful. Your eyes, too. They're so green…I've never seen that color anywhere else."

"Oh. Uh." He hadn't expected her to say that; sure, physical attraction was definitely there between them, but to hear her describe him as beautiful? He felt his cheeks grow warm, despite his mood. "Er, thanks…" Sio seemed a bit calmer now, and cautiously Adam lowered himself so that she was now cuddled against him.

"…I guess, it's just to me, having my old hair color back…gives me a sense of normalcy. It, it…reminds me, of when Asao-san and I were still…students…"

He didn't say a word, only held her tighter. The death of the poor girl was still fresh in everyone's minds, and it seemed to Sio at least, hair color equated with her memory of her dear friend. And if that was what it really was for her, then he could accept it, for the time being.

"…Um, Adam?"

"Hnn?" Now that the emotional storm had cleared, he was suddenly feeling very tired again, and this time, he wanted her next to him.

"…Are we getting up?" Despite her words, she too, didn't seem keen on moving at all from his embrace.

He gave her a pointed stare. "Do you really wish to dye your hair before that meeting? I was intent on taking a kip for another hour, with you if possible…"

"O-Oh…w-well, I…" She blushed and buried herself against his chest, this time from embarrassment. "I-I…guess not…"

"…How about this; I'll help you, but after the meeting, all right? Truth be told, I'm just bloody _exhausted_ ; and since you're here now, well…" He didn't finish that sentence, only brushing his lips at the very top of her head. "I like being with you…"

"…Okay. Fair enough. And yeah, you are right…I doubt those old guys would really care what color my hair is…"

"You worry too much, love…" A tired murmur, as his eyes closed and all he cared about was how good she felt, so warm and soft and filled this aching gap in his chest whenever he held her.

He heard her mutter something about setting an alarm, before she pulled the blanket up and buried herself in his arms. Yes, this was how it should be, sleeping in for once on your off day, without any concerns about missions or battles or presenting yourself to a board of old gits.

Maybe one day she would grow out of this odd habit and be satisfied with her change, as he eventually did. At first he too, tried to get his old self back, but practicality soon won over vanity, and he just let it stay silvery white; who had time to constantly keep up with maintenance when each battle left you worn to the bone?

Besides, his tired brain noted with dry amusement, at least now they matched.


End file.
